Resistance
by StevieJr
Summary: On the date June 30, 2018 the United States had a stock market crash that left them weak and a country in ruin. Russia took advantage of this weak state and invaded the wast coast. David Johnson a known professional Air soft player took up arms with a group of his friends to do as much damage to the Russian forces as they can until the US military can counter attack(Halted for now)
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my newest story I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Prologue...**

 _David Johnson was a normal man who worked a 5 to 9 job in an office building in San Francisco, California. He also took a liking to air soft and used almost all of his money to buy air soft equipment. But after the controversial 2016 presidential elections he used his money to buy weapons and military equipment and became a major weapons enthusiast. After a major stock market crash, which was caused by an international source. David sat around waiting for something to happen, he had saved up thousands of dollars and could keep paying his already high bills, at least until he watched the news one day and saw there were cargo ships full of Russian troops being unloaded onto the Californian beaches._

 _ **5 Months into the invasion...**_

David was sitting next to a fire in the Californian mountains. He had his trusty AR-15 that had a handle grip and an ACOG scope, completed with a laser on the right side to go with his night vision. He was wearing a military grade tactical vest that was a light brown color and green MARPAT combat pants and a green MARPAT combat shirt under his vest. On his head was a custom camo ACH combat helmet, the camo being a mix of brown, green, and black. He was wearing a tan colored scarf around his face to hide his handsome yet serious face with a small beard and his helmet was hiding short brown hair, he almost looked like he was in the military on deployment if anyone saw him.

David rolled up his shirt sleeves to his elbows and put his gun on a tree as he looked into the fire. Sitting across from him was an ex navy seal he had met while playing paintball, he looked just like every navy seal would, short but very stout.

"Fred can you pass the beans already." David asked the man impatiently. David looked up and saw his friend Fred, who had an M249 SAW with a bipod and a 2x red dot sight. "Alright, alright, but leave some for James, we will need to raid a store soon, its sad but true, I don't think anyone would mind in this time of panic anyways." Fred said with his heavy southern accent.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw James who had an M14 EMR with a large 10x zoom scope and had some grass camo on it. They all looked the same mostly other than small differences like James wearing a pure black helmet and Fred wearing a full brown helmet, but they had uniform camo colors so they could know who each other were but with the helmets they could tell each other apart.

After David took a couple bites from the can of beans he threw it to James who caught it and brought out his own silver spoon and started to eat out of the can.

"I saw a small ruskie patrol going down I20 yesterday morning, I think we should hit it tomorrow." James brought up between one of his bites. "I agree, Davy you still got that AT4?" Fred asked.

David nodded, "Yeah one sec." He said as he got up and took a look behind a tree, with that he pulled out a large duffel bag and laid it on the ground near the fire. "She is right here." David said as he took the rocket launcher out of the bag, "One rocket but the penetration of an Abrams." James commented. "Damn straight." Fred said. They all chuckled for a few seconds. "We should really get moving tonight, better to be ready for them when they get there then still have to waste time planning later." David said, being the De facto leader of the group.

"I agree, let's be ready and waiting just like a virgin princess in a fairy world." Fred said as he sat up and put his LMG on his back along with an Alice pack that carried all his gear. David nodded to James and they both grabbed their own large backpacks and they began their walk towards the highway that they would stage their ambush on.

After a couple hours of walking and none of them making a sound they reached the large roadway and David moved them to a large tree line next to the road on a large hill. "James what vehicles were in the patrol?" David asked as he began counting his magazines, '14 full mags' he said to himself. "A couple URALs with dishkahs on em and a BTR- 80." James said. "The new scary ones?" David asked with a surprised look on his face. James nodded. "Fuck's sake..." David said as he crouch walked over to where Fred had set up on some rocks. "Fred we got two URALs with dishkahs and a BTR- 80, I hope you are ready for this shit." David said as he waited for Fred to confirm. "A- firm" Fred said and that was all David needed, he knew they could handle themselves.

He crouch walked over to where two trees were very close to each other and where large boulders were covering both sides of the trees. This is where he would prepare his ambush. He took the AT4 out of the duffel bag and sat it up on one of the rocks. He then loaded a bullet into the chamber of his rifle with a slide of the mechanism. Now all they had to do was wait.

Right when the sun was coming up he could hear the vehicles coming down the road and slowly grabbed the rocket launcher. He quickly pushed the arming mechanism back and it was ready to fire. He looked behind himself to make sure nothing was in the way of the back blast or it could harm him. Everything was clear and he had a perfect line of sight on the road and the small 3 vehicle convoy coming down the road.

David took a very long breath and a very long exhale. When the BTR was in his firing arch he pressed the button and he saw the rocket fly and hit the side of the BTR making it explode instantly as he must of hit the ammo or fuel tanks.

After that he saw the other two vehicles stop behind it and the gunners began looking around frantically. Then David heard two loud pops and both of the gunners were dead. As he saw the passengers and drivers try to get out he heard the 200 rpm of the M249 going off and all of them were being cut down. David quickly got his AR from his side and began to shoot 1 bullet at a time at the Russians disembarking from the URALs.

He landed a shot on one of them and saw as the blood flew from his stomach and he fell to the ground. David did not feel anything shooting people anymore. Especially after he had been fighting this guerrilla war for months now and had killed 50+ Russians.

After the gunfire had ceased he started to move slowly and with his gun still up down the hill towards the ruined vehicles. He could see the blood all over the place, but he didn't mind it. Soon he made it to the vehicles and he was met with Fred and James' footsteps coming from behind him.

"Man we fucked them up good boys, nice shooting David." Fred said as he quickly began getting grenades from the bodies. "James put the charges in the trucks." David said and like clockwork James got charges from his small tactical backpack and began setting them on the side of the trucks. After all the guns were taken and the bodies were quickly buried they ran away from the trucks back to their hill.

They quickly packed their gear and began marching back up the hill to their camp, which they would promptly have to move after this attack so they would not be found. It was routine at this point for them. "Click it" David said as they began walking away. James nodded and clicked the detonator and the trucks went up in flames.

David looked behind himself and nodded in satisfaction as he saw the blazing vehicles. "Remember boys, we are fighting the good fight." David said. "Damn right we are." James spoke up.

 **This is the first chapter to my new story. It is short because it is the prologue and there is more to come, the next chapters will be much longer and contain for stuff, so bare with me here.**


	2. Chapter 2

They were walking for hours across the cold night landscape of the Californian mountains. David was taking the lead as they made their way to a small town called Cascade Falls, where they were going to pick up food for their future operations, David just hoped that it was one of the few towns the Russians had skipped.

"Hey Dave, how far are we?" Fred asked as he jumped across a small stream. David looked at a small map he was carrying of the area. "About 1 kilometer from where we are." David said as he tucked the map back into one of his vest's pouches. As they were walking they could hear gunshots in the distance, the distant pops of a very fast paced firefight. David just hoped it was more resistance fighters are maybe even the US Army.

"Hell, is that coming from Cascade?" James commented as he started to get twitchy. David pulled his fist up and they all stopped and crouched. "I'm not sure, but we have to keep moving." David said as he checked the map quickly again and looked around just to make sure he knew where they were.

They moved at a quick walking pace and as they reached the end of the valley they could see the town which would hold a population of about 1000 people. David also spotted the small water fall that gave the town it's name. He took out binoculars from a smaller pouch on his large hiking backpack. He looked down into the valley with them and he could not believe what he saw. He saw a line of civilians on the ground and what looked like armed men, most of them wearing rugged looking gear. "I can not believe this shit." David said as he waved for the two of them to come to his position. "Take a look. Both of you." He said angrily.

"What the actual fuck, we are being invaded and these assholes are taking people hostage!" Fred had a mixture of anger and frustration. David put a hand on Fred's shoulder, "Let's go show these assholes that they should be fighting for our side." David said to Fred and looked him directly in the face, Fred nodded and took a deep sniff. David looked to James who was still looking through the binoculars.

"You in James?" David asked the man. "Hell yeah, I will cover you guys from up here, what's the signal Davy?" James said in reply. "When bullets start flying Jamie." David said as he put his hiking pack down and Fred followed with his own backpack. They both began walking towards the town while James set up on a hill behind them and prepared his M14 on a large knocked over tree.

David and Fred began their hike towards the town and when they reached it they put their guns down and tried to look as non threatening as possible.

The two finally reached the group of 5-6 men who had about 40 civilians lined up on the ground, and after further inspection there were about 10 more patrolling around the small town square looking area.

"Alright girly its your turn!" One of them who was very tall and lanky said as he pulled a young girl from her hair. "No please!" She was screaming for her life. "Alright asshole put the girl down!" David said as he pointed his gun straight at his head. The man turned and faced David who was alone, while he went in Fred took position in a two story home about 50 feet away and was already ready to fire.

"Who do you think you are prick!" The man said as he put a gun to the girls head and all the gang members started to surround David. David just looked around, he was nervous but he didn't show it. "They call me Davy Crockett. Well because I took on a bear by myself, the bear being the Russians. Who you should be fighting assholes." David said as he kept his gun close to him and his finger a hair away from firing.

The man burst out laughing, "You gotta be jokin, we and the Ruskies are on good terms we pay em and they fuck off, we own this town. And these people didn't pay up. So they are being punished." He told David as he pulled on the girls hair again. David nodded, "Alright if it's your town, do what you want." David said as he turned to walk away. "You ain't goin nowhere, I like that gun and I want it, replaces my piece of trash pistol anyways." The bandit said to David. David turned again and looked at him, "Okay have it, you can have the ammo too." David said as he drew his weapon up and put a round right through his head, blood splattering all over the girl. Instantly David dropped onto the hard pavement of the street.

That's when he heard Fred's M249 open up at it's amazing fire rate. He even heard the distant pops of Jame's gun going off and the pops of bullets around him. As he lay on the ground he was rolling around and when he could get a bullet off he shot one of the bandits straight in the heart, blood flying out of the large wound and onto the pavement. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." David was saying to himself as bullets and bodies were dropping all around him. Then he felt a body land on him and start hitting him in the face. David reacted by grabbing the man by the throat and pulling him to be under him. David held on as tight as he could until he heard the man take one last breath and then he felt no pulse from his fingers being tight around the man's throat.

He heard one last pop and one last body fall the the ground. That's when he felt it, a sharp pain in his leg, as he looked down there was a bleeding wound through his combat pants. For now he ignored it as he got up and limped over to the young girl. "No, please don't kill me... I did nothing wrong." She was begging as she was in the fetal position crying her eyes out. "It's okay, I'm here to help not hurt." David said as he put a hand on her shoulder. He saw as the girl slowly lifted her head from between her legs and arms and looked David in the eye and she was met with a very serious gaze. " O- Okay.." She said. "Get up and go over with everyone else, here take this knife and start cutting those zipties." David said as he took a knife out of a pocket and gave it to her. She nodded and took a sniff as she ran over to the civilians.

David limped over to a bench that was nearby and took a seat, he saw Fred running towards him and after a few second he was right on David, "Where you hit Davy?" Fred asked as he took out bandages from a medical pouch. "Left leg calf." David replied calmly as he saw James running down the hill with all their bags. "Welp lucky it went out the other side. You would hate for me to pull it out." Fred said as he began wrapping up the wound, after that he took out a small syringe and stabbed it into David's right leg. "Thanks for the morphine, it will help a lot." David said as he sat up and began to walk around so his leg wouldn't be still for too long.

As he was walking around he saw the girl running back towards him. "H- Here is your knife." She said as she reached it over to him, he took it and put it back in the pouch. "No problem." David said with a smile, hopefully to make her feel better. Just then an older man walked over to David and put his hand out to him. "My god sir! Thank you, so, so much, they were doing this for a couple months since they were able to overrun our small police force." The man said as David took his hand and they kept shaking as they conversation went on. "Just doing my duty as an American to protect my country, they weren't American at all in my eyes." David said.

The man got close to David's cheek and started whispering, "That was my daughter, they were going to do very bad things to her, they did to my wife several times, I could not do anything, but you saved her from a worse fate then I could ever imagine. Thank you again so much, she is so precious to me." The man said as he started crying into David's shoulder. David couldn't do anything except pat the man's back and say "It's okay" over and over again.

When he let go he muttered a final thank you and walked with his daughter and what he would assume was an older lady being his wife, back to their home he could presume. He then walked over to Fred and James who were having a conversation between themselves. David walked over and sat next to them. "Well boys I think we should stay here for a while, these people need protection and we are all they had, none of them could do anything. It would also be beneficial for us to get food and a steady supply of water, and also a base of operations for future raids. This place is very hard to find on the map and there is only a small gravel road leading here." David said in conclusion to the day's events.

They both nodded. "You are right Davy and we could use the extra manpower, we could forge a pretty sizable militia here. With enough guns and ammo, which we have a ton of and including those guns the bandits had". Fred said. James nodded, "I agree completely with Fred, we could form a proper guerrilla fighting force here Davy." James said. "You guys are right let's just hope we can find some available men and these people are capable of fending for themselves, might have to grow farms and make this place self sufficient, unless we can smuggle food in from the military if we can get in contact with them, we could be a proper volunteer force eventually even." David said. They both nodded, "Well we will discuss this further when we get more things established, maybe we can find the mayor of this town or something eventually. "Here, here." Fred said as he raised his canteen and took a chug.

"Alright for now let's find a house and get some rest, we can clean up the bodies in the morning." David said as he looked up at the moon and took a deep breath. They all nodded and walked towards the house that Fred had taken up position in and found out it was vacant and even had a for sale sign in the front yard. The house was completely empty but it would make due for the night, they had not had beds for weeks anyways so they were used to it.

They all found a large master bedroom that was empty and all took a corner in the room and laid out their sleeping bags and used their large backpacks as pillows. David looked at his watch to check the time and it was 11: 37 PM. They would get a good amount of rest, after all they did not sleep for about two days after they ambushed that patrol, they had to get as far from it as possible.

David took a deep breath as he propped his wounded leg up carefully and got as comfortable as he could get, and in about 5 minutes he was completely knocked out as was Fred and James, they had a long couple days and this rest was well earned after saving a whole town from a gang of rapists and thieves.


End file.
